The subject matter disclosed herein relates to fabricating brush seals.
Brush seals include a plurality of wire bristles attached to a plate assembly that form a brush. The brush contacts a rotating component of a turbine to seal one section of a turbine from another section.
Previous methods of fabricating brush seals use manual techniques that are inefficient and imprecise. A method and system for efficiently fabricating brush seals is desired.